If Every Breath I Took Was Real
by AllyO2
Summary: This follows Dean's death. Sam finds Ruby, not in Hell, but in the company of a few demons. Together, Sam and Ruby fight to get Dean back. And while all this is happening, Dean also faces a few trials. He's beginning to regret the Deal. Hurt! Ruby, Sam
1. Chapter 1

"Dean? Dean?" It came out half sob, half shock. Sam was starring at Dean's lifeless, bloody body. He felt sick. He heard a door open somewhere and Bobby was there.

"I'm so sorry, kid."

Sam wanted to scream. Tears were openly rolling down his face. He expected Dean to open his eyes any second, smile, and say something completely ridiculous. But no matter how hard he looked, Dean's eyes stayed closed.

"I think the people that live here had better not see this," Bobby said.

Sam nodded limply. For the first time he raised his head and looked at the other body on the floor. It was hard to imagine that it had once been Ruby. Funny, he thought, how you don't miss someone at all until they were really gone. But then he looked back to Dean, completely forgetting about Ruby. His brother was gone. He was in Hell- suffering much more than Sam was at the moment.

"Where are they?" asked Bobby.

Sam felt like it had been ages since they had told the family to hide in the basement. He told Bobby to go to the basement. Then he passed out.

Sam was next in a hotel room. He was alone. He was waking up alone for the first time. Dean wouldn't be coming in with breakfast; they wouldn't travel off to hunt demons. He was alone. Or not.

Bobby came in, holding two cups of coffee. "Here," he said, handing one to Sam.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. Silence. "Bobby. Where is Dean?"

"I told the family to come out. When I got back, you were out on the floor. Dean's body was gone."

"Gone? How?"

"I don't know. I don't where, or how. But that doesn't mean that we can't still try to save him. We just need a lot of help," Bobby said.

"And the girl? Ruby's host?"

"She didn't make it, Sam. What happened?"

"She wasn't really Ruby. It was Lillith. I don't know where Ruby is. But the girls dead?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"I buried her. There was nothing I could do."

Sam felt a wave of exhaustion blow over him. "So what now?" he asked.

"I'm gonna have to leave you for a while, kid."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Look, all those demons that were there all got away. They all left. We need to take care of them. And I've got to go look for anything that can help us get Dean back."

"Why can't I come?" asked Sam.

"Because you need to stay around here and wait."

"No!"

"Sam! Look, those demons out there are still looking for you. They still need a leader. And they're still going to be after you. And unless you want to do that, you need to stay safe."

Sam was too tired to argue. "Fine," he said. "For now. I'm too damn tired." A wave of nausea hit him. And just like that, he was out again.

When he woke up it was because he heard the lock clicking in the door. He assumed it was Bobby and sat up. Well, it wasn't. Actually, she was quite beautiful. But then the fact that he had no idea who she was and what was more what she was doing in his hotel room. "What's going on? Who are you? And more importantly, why are you here in my hotel room?"

"Relax Sam. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Which still leaves the question, who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. But what does matter is that Ruby needs your help."

"Ruby? But isn't she in Hell, or something?"

"That's the point. And you can get her out."

"How?"

"Summon her."

"That's it?"

"Well, she may be different than you remember her, but she'll come," the woman said.

"How do you know this?" asked Sam.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Do I really look stupid, Sam?" and her voice became dangerous.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Don't play games with me Sam. Is it your intention to help Ruby, or is it not your intention to help Ruby?"

"Why would I want to help her? What did she ever do for me?"

The woman sprang across the room and pinned him against the wall. "She saved your ass more than once and you know it! I think you owe it to her this time."

The woman was very, very strong. Her grip made Sam gasp for breath though he tried not to show it. "Even if I wanted to help her, I don't have a clue how to find her."

"Just summon her."

"Fine. I'll help "save" Ruby. Whatever."

"Good," she smiled and walked back to the door. She opened it. "You might want to remember that Ruby can still help your brother." She cracked a grin and was gone- just like that.

The encounter had lasted five minutes at the most. But to Sam it felt much longer. Maybe it was because he felt very lightheaded, or maybe it was because he was still in shock. Either way he was all too glad to go back to sleep. But it was not easy, knowing that somewhere, Dean was in Hell.

It was an old basement of the oldest house in town. But it was here that Sam summoned Ruby. It wasn't the same. There was no rustle of wind, no strange noises. He didn't look up to see Ruby leaning against the wall. He sat back; angered that he had been lied to.

_"Sam, I need your help." Sam heard it in his head. It was barely a mumble. But he knew her voice_.

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know." The words were very slurred._

_"Well I can't very well help you then. Can I?"_

_"Look inside your mind's eye, Sam. Please hurry."_

_Sam envisioned her. It was very easy, as easy as hearing her speak to him. He saw her in an old house. The location formed in his mind, only a town away from where he was. The rest was very foggy, but he saw shadows and voices. He heard screaming. He knew he had to get there as soon as possible._

He would have thought that driving the Impala would be hard for him- a constant reminder that his brother was gone. Strangely enough, it calmed him. He felt like he had a piece of Dean to hold onto. There wasn't much thought for that, though, because even though Ruby's voice had faded from his mind, a feeling of strong urgency remained. And it stayed there until he got out of the car and walked down the street.

He had parked a block away. In his pocket, he had a flask of holy water. The houses in this neighborhood were very rundown and he felt self-conscious. Everyone lounging on their porches were looking curiously at him.

The door was locked, of course. He kicked it down. _Hope that wasn't too loud, _he thought. It didn't really matter, because as soon as he stepped inside he saw Ruby- whom he assumed was Ruby. And she did not look very good.

I'm not gonna lie, I know that this isn't written in very good grammer structure. But still, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked different- black hair, different clothes. She was hanging from a chain attached to her ankles. She looked asleep, or dead. Either way she was very pale. Sam looked around cautiously. There seemed to be no one here.

"Ruby?" he asked. "Well, I don't know if that's still your name or not, but hell...it's not like you care," he mumbled.

She opened her eyes, which were black. But they instantly flickered back to the human form. "Hey, Sam," she said in the same sarcastic, sweet voice that she always greeted him with. "I'd love to hang here and talk, but this really isn't the best place."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay. Um..." he found the piece of metal that the chain was connected to. He guessed that if he got that undone, the chain would loosen and Ruby would be able to get down. Sam glanced around the room. No one seemed to be there.

A table was littered with empty syringes. He was pretty sure he knew what they had been used for. Ruby made an impatient noise. Sam was brought back to his present situation- getting Ruby out of here.

He began to let the chain down. Ruby dropped closer to the floor. "Oh, Sam," said a voice behind him. Sam turned around, letting Ruby drop with a thump to the floor.

"Oww!" Ruby said.

"Looks like this is our lucky day," another voice said. Now there were two of them, a man and a woman. Both of them were demons.

"All of them in two days. Let's see. First Dean. Now we get Ruby and Sammy boy," the woman leered.

Sam looked around. Sam had a flask of holy water in his jacket pocket, but five more demons had entered the room through several doors leading to the back of the house. Sam didn't think he would be able to get both himself and Ruby out. And Ruby didn't look as though she could help him fight their way out. She hadn't moved from her position on the wooden floor.

"I can only imagine how you must feel, Sam. I'll bet that you are wishing that you had listened to everything Ruby told you. I'll bet that you wish you would have taken her advice, wondering why you didn't," someone else said. There were ten of them now. Sam was trying very hard not to show how scared he was getting, and how angry.

"It must be hard to know that you're up here, about to die. And knowing that at this moment your dear brother is down in hell. His flesh is probably sizzling off his bones, making a nice barbecue," the demon who said it smiled a twisted smile.

"Shut up," Sam said between clenched teeth.

"You're right. Jake, get them back up there," a woman pointed to the rafters and the chains. "I think it's time to show our true colors."

The man started to lift Ruby up again. But he was instantly engulfed in an orange light. He fell to the floor, blood spilling everywhere. Ruby was standing, though she looked weak. "Anyone else want to try?" asked Ruby. "I'm ready."

Sam found it hard to believe that she wasn't human. It was even harder to believe that she was a demon, because she looked frail. It was actually sad to see her standing there, acting so tough, and trying to hold off twenty demons with only one knife, when Sam doubted that she would live much longer. "Hehem. Sam, I could really use the help," Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said.

"I really don't think that you're going to be doing anything." And they closed in on Sam and Ruby, circling them with their evil grins.

Well, I'm going to try to update quicker for anyone out there who still wants to read. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

While Sam and Ruby were getting ready to fight twenty angry demons, Dean was in his own Hell. Literally. Dean had closed his eyes, and woken up in a cell. The walls were brick and a red-orange light glowed somewhere in front of him. The air, if it was air, smelled terrible. It was beyond description.

Dean tried to stand, but was pulverized by some sort of beast. It was also beyond description. But it was huge. It threw him against the wall repeatedly. "Well, hey, I'd be pretty mad too, if I had to go through life looking like that," Dean said. But even though it was a joke, he didn't feel like laughing. He felt empty and hollow. As the beast left, Dean wandered out of the cell.

People were screaming. "So this is Hell," Dean wasn't aware that he was speaking aloud until someone spoke from behind him.

"Yep. This is the place."

Dean turned around. He hadn't been aware that there could be beautiful women in Hell. But the one standing in front of him was gorgeous. Except for the haunted look on her face, she could have been a movie star. Her hair was very long and blonde. Her eyes were blue, and her smile probably would have been just as pretty.

"I don't really think it's as great as they say," Dean said.

"Does it really matter? Dean, this is Hell. It's exactly what the word implies. You don't get any second chances."

"How do you know my name?" asked Dean.

"We have been watching you for a solid year. Yep, Sam and Dean. The sons of John Winchester who hunt demons. And Dean, the man who sold his soul for his brother. That must be some kind of love."

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Still think it was worth it?" the woman asked. "Wouldn't you rather be up there with your brother dead than down here?"

"Nope."

"You will. Take it from someone who knows."

"So, you know my name? Want to let me know yours?" Dean asked smoothly.

"You don't change do you? Even down in Hell."

"A mans got his standards."

"Yeah."

"So? The name?"

"Does it really matter?" The woman's eyes filled with tears.

"It does to me."

"Speak louder next time. I might actually here you." The woman smiled and she vanished. She was standing there one moment and gone the next.

"Okay, now that was weird," Dean said. In the background, the sound of people screaming became like background music. Dean wished it would stop. The orange glow was also very annoying. Dean began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, maybe somewhere to escape the din of screams, or the sight of hellfire. "_Wonder how big this place is?" _he thought.

It stretched forever. Dean suddenly realized how thirsty he was. Thirst burned the back of his throat. He swallowed, but spit didn't quench the thirst. "Hello, Dean."

Dean wished that everyone would leave him alone. Did every soul down here know whom he... "Wow. How's life treating you, Bella?"

Bella smiled. "It appears that I'm better than you are right now."

Dean looked down. Yeah, his clothes were soaked in blood. His blood. How long had it been since he had been attacked by that hellhound? It couldn't possibly be only two days. "Yeah, well. You're the last person I expected to meet."

"I've been here three days. I've already met my schoolteacher, one of my cousins, and several of my business associates. It's very sad, actually."

"Not as sad as it is to meet you," Dean said, smiling politely.

"I'll bet you hate yourself right now. Knowing that if you would have acted sooner you wouldn't be here right now," Bella said. She also smiled.

"Well, I've got eternity to think about that, don't I?"

"So how is Sam?" asked Bella, changing the subject.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly in touch with him."

"Why not?" asked Bella.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked around.

"You don't know?" asked Bella.

"Know what?"

"You're able to see people up there. I guess it's another form of torture. You see them and wish that you could be up there with them."

"How do you see them?" asked Dean.

"Just think about them. You'll see them. And talk to them."

"Why are you telling me this? It doesn't seem like something you'd do to be nice."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We're in Hell, Dean. Do you really think it really matters?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"You know, you could have helped me. You could have helped me and saved yourself. And Sam, " Bella said evilly.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked, instantly aware.

"You think that he's not going to do everything in his power to get you out of here? I can see him, too, Dean. I can know what he's thinking. And right now, he's thinking that he will become the anti-Christ, if it means getting you out of here."

"But he can't do that," Dean said. "He wouldn't."

"Can't he? Would he. I think so. See you around, Dean." Bella didn't simply disappear like the other woman Dean had talked to had. She walked away.

Dean focused. He thought about his brother. And he could see him. Sam was standing in the middle of a room, surrounded by demons. A girl stood next to him. Dean wondered who she was. He didn't recognize her. Dean saw the demons. And he could hear their thoughts, which were: "Kill them. Now!"

­­­­­­­­­

I decided to add something about Dean right away. I miss him! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was surprised to hear a voice in his head. Dean's voice, actually. "_Sammy, be careful."_

_"Dean?"_

_"Yeah. We need to talk."_

_"This really isn't a good time. I've got to get out of here first."_

_"Fine, but be careful."_

_"Thanks, Dean," _Sam told his brother sarcastically.

"Sam!" Ruby said again.

"What?"

"Didn't you think about this at all?" Ruby asked.

"Um, no. Do you think I had the time?"

"It's pretty obvious, then. Alright!" Ruby said to all the demons encircling them. "Truth is, you may have us outnumbered. But, hell, I've got this knife. And I think it can kill faster than you can. So, please, be careful."

Sam uncapped the bottle of holy water behind his back. He waved the flask through the air, the water making steam rise. The demons shrunk back. Ruby lunged at one of them, making a long cut along it's neck. She also stood in front of the door, restraining another one of them. She held the knife in front of it and plunged it into it's chest.

Sam expected the other demons to fight. The started to, but then they stopped and tilted their heads skyward. Then suddenly they were gone. Every last one of them, save the two bodies on the floor. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ruby said, leaning heavily against the door.

"Ruby, what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Long story. C'mon let's get out of here." Ruby opened the door. "Well, come on."

"Not until you tell me what happened," Sam said stubbornly. "Why were you here."

Ruby sighed. Sam couldn't tell if it was because she was annoyed, or because she was in pain. "Sam, there are those who object to non-evil demons. Okay? Now can we please go?"

"Fine. Okay. You don't look so good."

Ruby shrugged. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." But she had no sooner said this than she clutched her head. "Can we just go somewhere?" she asked.

"I've got a room down the street," Sam said. He took her arm and half pulled, half pushed her out the door and down the street. She felt limp.

"Sorry, Sam. Hate to do this," Ruby whispered and then she collapsed.

Sam sighed. "Why? Why me?" he asked. He picked Ruby up and carried her to the Impala. He gently layed her down in the back seat. He got in and drove to his motel.

Sam tried to be discreet about carrying Ruby to his room, lest it looked like he had murdered her. Fortuately no one seemed to be around. Sam set Ruby on the bed, noticeing how very sick she looked. It was weird, he didn't think demons got sick.

Short chapter, but it's all I've got for now. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby, or the girl that Sam still referred to as Ruby even though she had changed bodies, was very sick. Sam had no idea in hell why. But she lay flat on the bed, not moving. A sheen of sweat covered her body. Her breathing was shallow and she rasped. She woke up sometimes, speaking incoherently sometimes, and other times speaking normally. It might have been some sort of sickness that humans got. Except that she was, a demon and demons don't get sick like that.

"I don't think I could do that," Ruby mumbled. Sam had gotten used to this. At first, he had tried to ask her about what she was talking about. But, as he had expected, he had received no answer. Lately her mutterings had gotten more audible and violent. Amid raspy breathing, Ruby had a full conversation with someone Sam couldn't see. He only listened because he wanted to know anything and everything that could tell him about Ruby's past.

"So what? You're just going to kill it?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, that would work. I think. Dad? If I became one of them, would you kill me, too?"

Sam sat up, at once alert. He waited for her to say more, but the rest was a jumble of _don'ts _and / cant's. Two hours later the conversation shifted entirely. "I'm taking care of him for you." Ruby's voice was compassionate. "You don't have to worry. Oh, really? Well, I have news for you. You're not here anymore. I think you gave up that responsibility a long time ago. Don't worry, okay? Again, he's safe. Yeah, I can talk to anyone I want. It's one of my powers."

The talking stopped for a long time. Sam left to get something to eat. When he came back, he almost spilled his coffee all over the rug. Ruby, the Ruby with blonde hair and creamy skin, was sitting at the desk, feet propped up on the top. "Hey, Sam," she said, smiling.

Sam was at loss for words. "I don't really..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Sam..." Ruby got up. She did something very unexpected. She put her arms around Sam and held him tightly.

"Wha-"

"I'm really sorry. I know how close you and Dean were," Ruby whispered in his ear.

"Okay, but..." Sam took her arms from around his shoulders and let them fall. He stepped back. "Don't do that."

"Fine. So what's up, Sam?"

"Me? What about you? You've been out for two days, talking to people, and now here you are, not only completely better, but in the same form."

"Well, that one girl screamed too loud. It wasn't comfortable."

"Great. Want to tell me what happened to you?" Ruby shrugged. "No. Not really." "Well, you are anyway."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Or what? You won't kill me, Sam. You can't hurt me. Because I'm really your only hope to getting Dean back."

"So what do I need to do?" asked Sam. "How do I get my powers back?"

Ruby rolled her eyes again. "Sam, it's too late. You had your chance and you didn't take it. Yeah, Lillith is still out there, but you can't use your powers against her right now."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter right now. But we've got to get out of here. Quickly."

"Why?"

"Is that all you know how to ask. Sam, I'm going to get sick again, very soon. And when I do, I want to be someplace no one will find us."

"Great. Where is that?"

"Not far from here. Drive, I'll tell you where to go," Ruby said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

So Sam drove. All the way to Miami. When they finally got there, Ruby directed him to a run down house on the beach. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years-probably because it hadn't. "Well, here we are," Ruby said. "Well, what did you expect Sam? it hasn't been lived in for almost twenty years. At least, not by any human."

"Where is this?" asked Sam.

"This... is my house," Ruby announced.

"Your what?" asked Sam.

"This is where I grew up. Well, grew up to be nine years old."

Sam looked around. It was eerie. Everything looked as if it had just been dropped. A vase of flowers, dried and black, were sitting in a vase that had once contained water. A knitting basket sat beside a moth-eaten chair. An old vacuum sat in a corner. "So why are we here?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone to find us. Or _anything."_

Sam sighed. He couldn't argue anymore. "So what now?" he asked.

Ruby also sighed. "I'll get you a place to sleep. Fortunately, the whole house isn't this rundown."

Sam followed her. Upstairs the house was dusty, but for some reason it looked more modern. "So you said that demons have been here? Why?" he asked.

"Isn't it the perfect place for us to hide?" asked Ruby. "No one can find this place. We're surrounded by jungle."

"Oh," Sam said. "That helps."

Ruby opened a squeaky closet door, pulling out a set of sheets that actually looked new. She walked to the bed- which also looked newer and not quite so rundown. She proceeded to put the sheets on, as well as a comforter. "Okay. You can sleep here. I'm warning you, Sam. I'm going to be very sick again."

"So how about you tell me why? It was whatever they were giving you, wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"I don't have time for this," Ruby said.

"No!" Sam grabbed her arm. "Listen, everything I've done has been dead-end. If you really want to help me, you'll give me some answers. And you can start right now. What happened when we left you in that basement?"

Ruby was very quiet. Sam thought that she wasn't going to answer. Then she sat down on the bed. "Okay. Here's the thing. I may not have killed you yet. But it's taking every ounce of my strength not to. You're very powerful, Sam. That's why every demon out there wants you to be their leader. And they hate me because I'm the one who's helping you. They want to send me back to Hell for it."

"So Lillith sent me straight to them. Skipping all of that, there is one drug that actually works on us. It's pretty poisonous, part holy water, part Palo Santo roots. Palo Santo is a wood..." Ruby started to explain.

"I know what it is," Sam said.

"Anyway, by rights it should kill us. But I'm stronger. So, yeah, I'm gonna be sick for a while."

"For how long?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," Ruby said.

She was sick again that night. Sam left his room to go and sit in hers. Again, she muttered. Again he listened. It was incoherent for several hours. Then it became clear. "You're only one of them. There's a lot more. But don't worry. I'm taking care of him. So why didn't you? Might make you feel better. It can't be fun down there. Yeah, okay. I'll take care of your son, John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So please tell what you think, and please be nice. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing Ruby and Sam. And he appeared to be concerned about her. He thought that he had made it clear to Sam that the demon wasn't a friend. Dean didn't trust her, and now that he was in Hell, he could almost hear her thoughts.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I'm trying to get you out," Sam replied instantly. "So why are you sitting beside a demon?" asked Dean. "Because she can help."

"No she can't," Dean said. "Trust me. I can hear all her thoughts. They definitely don't mention helping you."

"Yeah, well right now she's all the help I've got?"

"What about Bobby?"

"I'm pretty sure that Bobby won't find anything different than a few months ago."

"Well, you're not going to join forces with _her," _Dean told Sam.

"Or what? Dean, you wouldn't let me do anything when you were alive that could have saved your life. Well, your not here to stop me now. So I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you stop me now," Sam said angrily.

"Fine. Be careful," and Dean blocked his train of thought from Sam's. He had become quite good at this lately. Next, he focused on what Ruby was thinking.

"I'm protecting him," she was saying.

"No, you're putting him in every danger possible," it was a low, dark voice. Dean almost recognized a familiar note in it, then he lost it.

"I'm helping him," Ruby replied, her voice just as dark. "You be careful. That's my son you're messing with." "Meaning?"

"If you even try to enforce the anti-Christ thing, you'll be sorry you ever learned what the word meant."

Ruby said more, but Dean was too lost in the words. He recognized the voice. It had changed, a lot. But it was still his father's. Shock drifted over him. He couldn't believe it. Was his dad down here? He had to be. So how did Dean find him? He tried to focus on his dad, but his brain became static. "I see that you are learning the ropes, Dean," someone said.

Dean opened his eyes to see the pretty woman he had talked to before standing in front of him. "Yeah, well, it's not as hard as it sounds, I've almost gotten used to the lovely orchestra sounds of, "I Want to Die but I Can't," and "My Voice is Hoarse but I Can't Stop Screaming," as the story of my life.

"That makes no sense."

"Yeah, well, I seem to have lost my sense of humor down here," Dean said. The woman stared at him blankly. Dean noticed that her face was scarred and bruised, it had not been the last time he had seen her. He found it odd that she didn't seem to be in pain. But, hell, he probably looked the same way. His regular beating sessions still took him by surprise. "Hey, maybe you could help me," Dean said.

"With what?"

"I'm looking for John Winchester. He down here?" asked Dean.

The woman took a step back. "I thought you'd ask sooner or later." She looked almost scared.

"So? Do you know him?"

"Everyone knows him. We just can't talk about him."

"Why?"

The woman raised her eyes to his. "You and he are a lot alike, Dean. You don't know when to shut up."

"Urn...okay. So why can't we talk about him?" "We are talking about him right now," she said. "So?"

She sighed. "You're father tried to get out. I don't know how, but he did. Or someone tried to get him out. I don't know. But there was a terrible fight. It was worse than anything you see down here. I don't know what happened to him. But the punishment was terrible."

"Wait? He tried to get out?" asked Dean.

The woman suddenly turned her head, starring off into the distance. "I've got to go."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to know," Dean said.

"Miriam. And I don't want..." she suddenly gave a small scream and disappeared.

"Okay," Dean whispered. "That was weird." He shook his head. "So I guess I'm gonna try to find John Winchester."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, I know the format's messed up, my computer is being stupid. But please review anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam hadn't told Ruby that he knew. He hadn't told her that he had heard her speaking to his dad- wherever he was. She had been awake for two

hours now, claiming that she was going to be better now. For some reason he didn't believe her. But she did look much better. "Okay," she said. "Any ideas on how to get your brother out?"

Sam looked at her, "I thought you were the one with ideas," he said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I've always got ideas," she said. "Just none that you'de like."

"Like what?"

"We uh... we make another deal," she informed him.

Sam was shocked. "No, nuh-uh. No way. No more deals. Ever. I'm not getting myself into anything I can't get out of."

"Don't you think it's a little too late? Face it, Sam. You're already in over your head. Somehow I don't think this is going to get any easier. Anyways, you wouldn't be the one making the deal. I would."

"What? How?" Sam asked.

Ruby sighed. "Lillith wants me back in Hell. I think she's jealous. So if I turn myself in after all this is over, and we get Dean back, she'll fix it so that he get's out. How does that sound?"

"Like crap. It's too easy."

"Not everything has to be difficult, Sam. You and your brother just like to do things the hard way," Ruby smiled.

"Well sometimes the hard way is the only way," Sam said roughly. She was getting on his nerves.

"Fine. So do you want me to make the deal or not?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just make sure that I'm not involved in any way."

"Okay. I know. So are you gonna go with me?"

"Is Lillith going to be the one we talk to, or do we get another one of her messangers?" Sam asked.

"What do you think? Lillith already came close to being sent back, do you really think she would be so careless as to let it happen again?"

"No. Okay, I'll come with."

"Good. Let's go," Ruby stood up, somewhat shakily. Sam noticed again how pale she was.

"Where?" he asked.

"Outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sam faced the woman who stood in front of him. She had short blonde hair and a malicious face. She was nothing like the last crossroads demon. "So, little Ruby," she said, evily.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I can only guess what you want," the demon said.

"Are you sure it's not to painful? I know you demons who hold death contracts have a hard time thinking about anything besides who's life to take next," Ruby said. Her tone made Sam feel uncertain, because her voice had transformed into something that sounded like a cross between a bulldog and a panther.

"What do you want, Ruby. I'm getting bored of talking."

"Then let's talk about something more interesting. Like bringing Dean Winchester back."

"I'm afraid we have a no return policy."

"Really? Even for something incredibly valuable? Like my life?" Ruby asked.

The demon without a doubt grew alert. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"What does it sound like? If Lillith brings Dean Winchester back, I will let you send me to Hell in his place."

"How do I know if you are lying?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'm in the posision to lie?" she asked.

"No."

"Good. Then I won't."

"Alright. How about this? If you and Sam," the demon smiled at Sam, "can find out how to get Dean out of Hell, there will be no fight in taking him. No one will try to stop you. And then we will send you back. And mark my words, it will be the slowest, creulest send back you will ever imagine."

"I'm willing to take the risk."

"It's a deal then." The demon departed.

Sam thought it seemed easy enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all sooo much for all the lovely reviews. I loved every single one of them. So here is some more, and I may not update for a while because I will be on a vacation. So enjoy!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby did hardly anything to help Sam search for any possible way to get Dean out of Hell. She only told him exactly how his theories were wrong, which was very often.

"How about this?" asked Sam. "Why don't we just open the devil's gate again?"

"It was already opened. I don't think it'll open again," Ruby said casually. "Nope. Won't work."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one here."

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to give your input once in a while," Sam told her angrily. This same conversation had been going on for days now. Sam was beginning to wonder why he had ever thought she could help him.

"Hey, I made a deal that will make it easy for you to get Dean back. I'm letting you stay at my house..._for free_, I might add. So don't tell me I'm doing nothing," she said.

"Is there any other way to get into hell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You die. And depending on certain things, you go to Hell."

"I know," Sam said. "I mean, is there an entrance? Another devils gate?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, in the Greek story, _The Odyssey, _Odysseus went down to Hates to get help. Hades and Hell are the same place, I'm thinking. And scientists have theorized that it's a true story. So if it happened, then it must still work," Sam said.

Ruby made a face. "How do you possibly think of these things?" she asked.

"Logic," Sam said.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby said. "I expected at least some sort of sarcastic comment."

"Well you'll forgive me if I'm not exactly in the mood."

"You've changed, Sam. Since your brother's deal was called. It's kind of unnerving."

"I've got other things to think about! More important things!" he practically yelled.

Ruby sighed. "So I guess now we just need to find another devil's gate," she changed the subject.

"If that's possible," Sam reminded her.

"Aw, with your brains and skill, I'm sure you can do it."

"So do you know of another devils gate, offhand?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you look it up?"

"I don't think it would be..."

"Just look it up!" Ruby yelled. "You have figured out tons of things, okay. All those ideas to get Dean out of his deal don't waste time on your pessimistic views. Just...look it up."

"Fine." Sam began typing on his computer. A new window popped up, listing rows of addresses. "Okay. Billings, Montana. That's the closest one in the U.S. unless you want to go to Tokyo?" he asked.

"Told you," Ruby said. "So...Billings, Montana. Okay."

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I had a great vacation and I am ready to write. So keep reviewing. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Dean asked every soul he came across about a man named John Winchester. Hardly anyone answered, and those who did told him that they couldn't tell anything about him. Whether that was because they didn't know anyone by the name of John, or because they really _couldn't _tell him anything. So Dean had nothing. The weird thing was that he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find his dad.

"So. You know anyone by the name of John Winchester?" Dean asked for the trillionth time. The man shook his head. "Okay. That's fine, too."

_"No one is going to tell you anything, Dean." _Dean jumped at the voice that entered his head.

_"Ruby."_

_"Hello, Dean," _Ruby greeted him.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean?" _she asked.

_"Why are you helping Sam?"_

_"Because I want to help him."_

_"No you don't. I don't know what it is you want, but it's not about Sam."_

_"You know what? Fine. Helping Sam is not really my motive here. Sure, it's part of the plan, but not the main part."_

_"Then what is?"  
_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"That seems to be your answer to a lot of questions," _Dean told her. _"So what about my dad?"_

_"If I didn't tell you about Sam, I'm sure as hell not going to talk about your dad. Why don't you find him?" _

Ruby's voice was gone. But Dean was left with a cold feeling. It was much different from the usual empty feeling of desperation that he felt down here. He also had less than the faintest of clues of how to find his dad.

"Hey, Dean."

"Bella. What a surprise."

"Not really," she told him.

"So what have you been doing around here?"

"Oh, the usual. Listening to people's thoughts and escaping the demons down here. You?"

"Same." An idea occurred to Dean. If Bella was so intent on listening to people's thoughts, then it was possible that... Bella turned around to go. "Hey, have you ever heard about a man named John Winchester?"

Bella stopped. She turned around slowly. "How do you know about him?" she asked.

I know that this chapter is probably a little choppy and short, but I'm going to try to write more very quickly. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Sam shouted.

Ruby was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. She was holding what looked to be a steak knife in her hand. She had just dragged it along her arm. The cut was deep, diagonal, and blood was dripping from it. Ruby looked up. "Hello, Sam," she said, as calmly as if she had been ordering lunch. She raised the knife again.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sam asked again.

Ruby shrugged. "Getting that damn poison out," she said. "There's no way I'm going to go all the way to some Billings, Montana and get sick along the way. I'll just slow you down."

"So you're what...?"

"I can draw the poison out," she told him.

"Um..."

"Just watch. Or don't," Ruby added. Sam couldn't help but watch. It was creepy the way she almost enjoyed watching the blood trickle out of the wound. She took a small silver coin out of her pocket, holding it over the cuts. She muttered several phrases, almost as if performing an exorcism. There was a flash, Sam blinked, and when he looked again at Ruby's arm. The cuts were gone, completely healed.

"If it was that easy, why didn't you do that at first?"

"I didn't have the necessary materials," Ruby said, smiling.

"And that means...?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. So are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's go."

They walked outside. Sam got in the car. Ruby turned around taking one last look at her house. She looked almost sad when she slammed the car door. "How long did you live there?" Sam asked.

"Until I died," Ruby said frankly.

"You're dad. Was he a hunter?"

"How do you know...?"

"I heard."

"Oh. Yeah, he was. "

Sam couldn't believe that she was answering all his questions. "So when..."

"Sam! Shut up, okay?" Ruby said, almost yelling. There was silence in the car. Ruby sighed. "So how long until we get there?" she asked.

It reminded him of Dean, the way she simply changed the subject. "Two days on the back roads."

Those two days passed very slowly. Ruby's usual sarcasm had disappeared. She barely spoke, staring out the window.

"Look, Ruby. I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Forget it. I doesn't matter," she said quietly.

"I think it does. Because..."

"What do you want Sam? I am right here, trying to help you get your brother back from Hell. I made a damn deal! My time on earth is basically over. And times running out. But yet you still don't trust me? Is that it?"

"Your damn right I don't trust you. You're a _demon_!"

"So? I'm still...here, Sam. And I'm here to get Dean back. That's the only thing I'm sticking around for."

Thank you all for the reviews. So tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Hey, have you ever heard about a man named John Winchester?" _

_Bella stopped. She turned around slowly. "How do you know about him?" she asked._

"Uh, well I thought the last name might give it away," Dean said.

"I mean, how'd you know to ask about him?"

Bella had a look on her face. It was some half flipped-out, totally freaked look, and Dean didn't like it. "Well, I've been asking everyone," he told her.

"Apparently not, since you're still in one piece."

"Sorry?"

"There are some souls down here that don't want to here the name of John Winchester."

"Why?"

"We aren't supposed to talk about it."

"So?"

"Obviously you don't get my point."

"I can't bloody tell you!"

"Yes, you can!"

"Dean! You do not understand!" Bella said it through gritted teeth, drawing the words out.

"No, no you're right. I don't understand because no one will freaking tell my anything!"

"Well then how about I tell you!"

"Good."

Bella took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. Um..."

"Are you going to tell me or aren't you?"

"No. No, I'm going to tell you." Bella clapped her hands together gently as if she were nervous. "John Winchester. He uh, he was...is a... He's a very powerful soul down here," she blurted out quickly.

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess when you sell your soul for your son or something, you get a medal."

"Well I sold my soul for my brother and I'm not different."

"I don't know how it works. Anyway, he tried to get out. Guess even he couldn't stand it down here. It almost worked. He almost did get out. Long story short: huge fight, your dad goes into solitary confinement, and every single soul down here is forbidden to talk about him."

"Solitary? What is that?"

"You know that kind of cell you were in when you first got here? That's what it is except it's closed in from all four sides. There's no way out except up, and your father doesn't fly so there's no way out. Can he?" Bella asked.

"No." Dean made a face.

"Anyway, so no one talks about him. And that is why I shouldn't be talking about him."

"That's it? Nothing shocking or incredible?"

"So it's not shocking that your father found a way out of here? And that he almost succeeded?"

"Not really."

"Dean, he found a way out. The only reason he was stopped was that he waited too long."

Dean nodded. "How did he find it?'

Bella raised her eyes. "There's a woman...soul...down here. She knows everything there is to know. She's been out a few times."

"What's her name?"

"Miriam Webster."

Okay, so tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey. Bobby."

"Sam, where are you?"

"I got a lead on how to find Dean."

"From who?" Bobby's voice sounded suspicious.

"Ruby."

"What? No, Sam you can't believe what she says."

"Why not? I haven't heard from you since that day. And now you call? Why?"

"Because you weren't at the motel when I got back."

"So? Did you find anything?"

"No."

"Great. Then why should I be listening to anything you have to say. I've got my own problems right now. And I don't have time to waste on listening to your theories."

"Sam?"

"No, Bobby," Sam said loudly. "I don't have the time." He slammed his phone shut.

"Sam, what are you doing?" asked Ruby, who had been listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Bobby isn't going to be any help with this."

"How do you know that?" she asked. "That is one smart man. I think he knows what he's doing. If he says he's got something, then maybe..."

"I said no! And that's it. We are going to do this my way, not anyone else's! I found a way, and that's the way this is going to be done."

"The fast way isn't always the best way," Ruby said patiently.

"I said no. And that's it."

"Fine," Ruby said. "How far is it to Montana?"

"All the way across the country. I don't know. A couple days."

Sam stopped at a gas station around noon the following day. "Hey," he said to Ruby, pocketing the car keys, "Stay in the car. I'll be right back." Sam bought a cup of coffee. When he got back out, the tank was filled. "Okay," he said. "Let's...hey, Ruby? Ruby?" He looked around. Ruby wasn't in the car, she hadn't gone inside, and Sam didn't see her anywhere.

Sam went around back of the main building to several of the smaller buildings. She'd probably gone to look for something, with her creepy mind. He had no idea what she thought, if she even could think. "Ruby?" he called again. Sam opened the door of what looked to be a pump house. It squeaked loudly.

Inside it was dusty. Shadows covered the floor. Sam looked closer at an iron gate that leaned against one wall. A twirled design was etched into it. He wondered what it was. But before he could look closer, he heard a noise behind him. Sam whirled around. He saw nothing. There was no one in this building, anyway. So he started to walk out. He heard another noise behind him and turned to look again. Nothing.

"Rub..." Sam said again. He blankly saw something fly toward him. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't have time to figure it out. Because he fell to the ground, passed out.

Ruby walked back out to the car. She held up a car key. She smiled. "Sorry, Sam," she said out loud. "You're just going to slow me down. And we can't have that, can we?" She climbed into the Impala, started the engine, and drove off leaving a cloud of dust. Ruby smiled again, an evil, twisted smile.

So please review, tell me what you think. Thanks!!


End file.
